<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help Catra by Junebug_979</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755731">Help Catra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979'>Junebug_979</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, F/F, Fluff, Intrupted Kiss, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Thereapy cat Melog (She-Ra) mentioned, adora is a dummy, bow is flustered, catra is annoyed, glimmer escapes, they were just making out okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Catra going to do when she and Adora get intrupted making out? Nothing, that's right, nothing. She's working on her anger issues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help Catra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was perhaps the thing that annoyed Catra the most.</p><p>She and Adora were doing <em> stuff </em>and Glimmer and Bow popped in her and Adora's room. </p><p>Glimmer just teleported in like she owned the place, which she kinda <em> did</em>. But still. She and Adora need to have private time, they were <em> girlfriends </em>now! Come on people, it's not that hard to understand. </p><p>She and Adora were making out and <em> boom</em>. They seperated with a unmistakable <em>smack. </em>Adora whined at the intruption.</p><p>Catra kissed her neck in reassurance.</p><p>"U-Uh." Adora stuttered, blushing. "It's not what it looks like?"</p><p>She and Adora were still panting, chest heaving, from their intense make out session. Adora wiped off her lips<em>.</em> She lifted her hand and did a weird type of wave hand seizure thing. With her other hand she was still holding onto Catra's waist, like it was the only thing anchoring her at the moment.</p><p>"Oh come on, idiot. We were obviously making out." Catra said, lightly smaking the blond on the shoulder</p><p>The four were just staring at each other in silence. Did she mention it was awkward? No? Well you weren't there to experience it.</p><p>"Sorry! Sorry, sorry! We didn't know you would be occupied at the moment!" Bow tried to apologize to them, through all his stuttering and blushing. He wouldn't meet their eyes always looking down at his feet.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry guys." Repeated Glimmer, cringing. </p><p>"Yeah, well you can't just—!" Catra started to shriek, her ears flat against her head, but stoped herself, ran a hand through her short hair and ruffled it a little. She took a deep breath, in through her nose, out through her mouth. She was still working on her anger issues. "It's okay guys." She smiled pleasantly back at them. "Just try to knock next time, alright?" </p><p>Bow and Glimmer nodded eagerly.</p><p>Adora looked to her now, with some sort of awe in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, baby." She reached over and gave her a couple of pecks on her lips. Seeming to forget about the audience at the moment.</p><p>Catra blushed, her multicolored eyes twinkling from bashfulness "Yeah, well. I told you I was working on my anger issues. Melog has been helping me." She glanced over at Glimmer and Bow, they were staring at them with stars in their eyes.</p><p>"That's so great." Adora said as she turned back to her two best friends, "So why did you guys come in here in the first place anyway?"</p><p>"Oh yeah! We wanted to ask if you were going to come with us to get breakfast!" Bow exclaimed, with raised eyebrows in question.</p><p>"Yeah, there's gonna be pancakes! You've got to try them Catra! They're awesome!" Glimmer babbled.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, you have to taste them, babe. They are sweet, light, and full of angel goodness!" She lept up and then felt a breeze. Adora looked down… she was still in her underwear. Adora looked up to see Bow and Glimmer blushing red again. She looked back to Catra, who was covering her mouth with her hand, trying to cover up her giggles.</p><p>"W-well, we will meet you there! Come on, Bow!" She grabbed his hand and they vanished in a cloud of sparkles.</p><p>Adora looked at Catra and then looked down to her underwear, "Well, I guess I should put some pants on, huh?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"Oh, I sure love you, my idiot. Come here and give me one more kiss." She reached out to her girlfriend and Adora pressed her lips in a firm kiss, full of love.</p><p>"I love you, too." Adora whispered against Catra's lips. They kissed for a few more minutes before getting ready for their day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>